


Let It Go

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Burning, Control, Control Issues, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fire, Honesty, Lightning - Freeform, Losing Control, Magic, Oral Sex, Practice makes perfect, Talking, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: A companion piece to Solas's Failings: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4136646Ghanima has a very difficult time letting go of the tight control she has on her magic.  It's resulted in sex not being as fulfilling as it could be.  Solas has gently been helping her with this particular issue of hers.





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesecondseal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecondseal/gifts).



Ghanima felt the fire in her veins, burning bright, laced with lightning and lust. Her back arched, arms behind her head holding onto the pillow. Her fingers dug in, the smell of burning feathers filling the air. She didn’t care, a moan coming from deep with her chest. His mouth slid long hard strokes, teasing on the edge of fulfillment. She ached for more as she pressed against him, a steady rhythm pulsing between them. He hummed has he closed his mouth over her, pressing his tongue inside, tasting deep of her. He gripped her thighs, pulling her closer still. She could feel it, that edge, so close to letting go and releasing. 

He ceased and pulled again, his breath hot on her. “Let it go, Ghanima. Let it go and feel.”

“Solas…” She tried moving closer to his mouth, the fog slowly clearing from her mind.

“Let it go and I’ll continue.”

“I can’t. You know what will happen.” She whimpered, hips held firm with his hands.

“I have wards up; you have nothing to worry about.” He licked her, light and teasing. 

She open her eyes and looked at him. “Is that why you have me on the floor and not the bed?” He only smirked and nipped her thigh. “Alright. I’ll try.”

He shifted, pulling legs further over her shoulders as he moved to rest on his knees. “Don’t try. Just do it.” Then his mouth was on her again, long strokes over her, tasting her, flicking over her clit lightly with the tip of his tongue.

Ghanima shoved the pillow aside, needing the feel of the cold stones beneath her. Her blood ran hot as the smell of ozone filled her nose. She could feel the familiar tickle of lightning move over her sweat soaked skin, the threat of too much. Letting loose, she needed to let it go. 

He pressed his tongue in her, pulled back and up, around her clit, down again.   
She stretch her arms back, pushing herself closer to him, eyes closed. A storm pulsed inside her, needing release as much as she did. Let it go. The gentle command and promise echoed, softer with every hard breath, every moan.  

She let go.

Solas pulled her up, his arms around her thighs, hands strong as he hummed his approval.  She could feel the scream in her chest, her throat, but couldn’t hear it.  Her ears were filled with the sound of a storm.  His tongue circled her clit, over and over, flicking it, firmly brushing over her before sliding down and into her.  

Her body shook with the orgasm, unable to breath through it, wave after wave as his tongue never ceased to move.  Her legs squeezed tight against his head, heals digging into his back.  

Breath filled her lungs, the air too warm as he lowered her to the floor, kissing along her legs, her ankles, her toes. 

“Good girl.”

She couldn’t speak, throat raw. 

“You need to let go more often.”  He kissed up her body, tongue circling her navel and then up.  “I may need to create stronger wards next time.  They very nearly collapsed.”  He licked the space between her breast.  “You taste like rain.”

“I need a moment.  Everything is too much.”

“A long moment?”

“A very long one.  I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“You’ve improved.  You didn’t use your teeth this time.”

“I’m a fast learner.  You, however, could do with some improvement.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“I’m talking about letting go.  Your mouth is exquisite.”

“Give me some water, a lyrium potion, and five minutes.”

“Ghanima, I think you need at least an hour.  You can’t even open your eyes.”

“Mmmm…a short nap.  Off the floor.  Without a pile of ashes for a pillow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talking about sex is VERY IMPORTANT. Especially if you want anything to improve.
> 
> Fun facts:   
> A lot of people are very sensitive post-orgasm. People with a penis don't want it touched after sex because it's gonna hurt. People with a vagina don't want it to be touched after sex because it's gonna hurt. Sex includes oral sex. After an orgasm being touched, especially the genitalia, is a no-no. I'm like this, but only after vaginal sex because I don't enjoy being on the receiving end of oral sex. No touching. Anywhere. 
> 
> After a particularly strong orgasm many people can't stay awake. They're exhausted. THIS IS A VERY GOOD THING because it means that orgasm was AWESOME! Good job! Now let them sleep.


End file.
